xassaultfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Assault
X-Assault X-Assault is a PC Flash game originally created by Jim Lemione that used Marvel Comics characters. It was a non-profit fangame that was eventually shut down by Marvel's lawyers, though underground circles still continue development. Story The game told the story of the player, a mysterious lone mutant and student of the Xavier School who wakes up one morning to find that all of the X-Men are missing and mindwiped. The player then attempts to contact the team via Cerebro and recruit a team to get to the bottom of the mystery. There were to be ten chapters in the game, each one potentially telling a different story. Gameplay X-Assault began with a "Press Your Luck" style character selection screen, allowing the player to select a team of heroes after answering a series of trivia questions about them. Alternately, the player could choose to randomly select a full team or, in later versions, use stored Cerebro energy to pick a team. Once filled, a team must then pick a leader. Depending on the leadership skill of the chosen leader, the team may be given certain bonuses in battle. From there the game is taken to the world map where four locations are given. Team members are sent to different map locations to battle the villains located there. Battles take place via four stats and also involve the special abilities of both the hero and villain character. If all heroes are wiped out, the game ends in failure. If all the villains are wiped out or a special requirement (depending on the chapter) is fulfilled, then the game ends in victory. In earlier versions, players could take the score gained at the end of a game and collect virtual trading cards and also submit high scores. In later versions, the points translated into more Cerebro energy and the game could also be saved. Cease and Desist Marvel Comics issues a Cease and Desist notice to Lemoine, despite the non-profit status of the game. Lemione would thus immediately give up the project to continue on his own personal career interests and the game would be officially discontinued thereafter. The last version available was an unreleased version 0.95y in the hands of the game's beta testers, who later quietly distributed it to players. New Development In a post on the X-Assault The Inner Circle Yahoo group, it was claimed that "a secretive and enigmatic programmer" was picking up the development of X-Assault using Lemoine's "notes, scripts, codes, etc." Although the identity of the new programmer is not known, nor is it clear if he does indeed have access to Lemoine's design notes and code, a new X-Assault v0.96c was released a few months later, with many bug fixes and a few new features. The next version of X-Assault, v0.96d, contained new character art, a few bug fixes, and a multiple save feature among other features. The current version of X-Assault is v0.97, and was released on March 14, 2012. It added a new chapter to the game, Chapter 7, that offered a number of new heroes and villians and advanced the overall storyline. Category:System